spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Posers
Transcript (Episode opens at the table) EB: Alright posers, here’s who’s been evicted today. Dan: What did you just call us? Nat: Yeah what? EB: Don’t question me. Anyways, Dan. Unfortunately, it was a 2 - 0 vote this time and things didn’t go in your favor. You have been evicted. Dan: Crap I needed the money. (Dan walks out onto the stage) Gary: MEOW! Steve: So for today’s challenge, you all will follow me to the rooms. Pearl: That sounds creepy. Steve: Follow me to the dark rooms? Pearl: Wait they’re dark? Steve: Shhhhh. (Everyone follows Steve into the rooms, he steps out and locks the doors) Steve: Haha, now you’re trapped in your own escape room. The first poser to find the hidden key and escape wins! Spot: Ruff! Fred: Why do you keep calling us posers? EB: It’s funny to us. Now anyways, go! (Nat starts banging on the door) Nat: LEMME OUT I’M SCARED! Steve: Would you forfeit immunity into the final six and the chance to get somebody out because you’re scared? Nat: YES! (Steve opens the door and Nat comes into the light) Nat: Oh thank god. (GreyBob sees something shiny, picks it up, and sees that it’s a clue) GreyBob: Walk to the top right corner of the room and look diagonally. (Sonic speeds around looking for the key) Sonic: DANG IT! (Sonic collides with a walk and gets knocked unconscious; Pearl, Fred, and Gary all find the same clue GreyBob did) Pearl: Oh, I see a stick! (Pearl goes and grabs the stick, which releases a bag full of puzzle pieces and a matchbox) Pearl: Oh no, not a puzzle. (Fred gets his leg crushed by the puzzle pieces) Fred: MY LEG! GreyBob: You good in there Fred? Fred: NO! (Fred crawls to his puzzle pieces and slams them onto a table: Meanwhile, GreyBob is half done with his puzzle) GreyBob: So close. (Pearl finishes her puzzle, and a hatch opens up revealing a ball) Pearl: Huh? Where does thi- ohhhh. (Pearl sees a ball holder and places the ball in it, and an arrow rises pointing to a dark painting across the wall; Spot is at the same step) Spot: Ruff Ruff! (Spot goes to the painting and doesn’t know what to do, but then lights a match, revealing a message in invisible ink on the painting; Fred is at the same step) Fred: Burn this painting and grab what’s behind it. (Fred lights the painting on fire, cut to Gary getting scissors from behind it) Gary: Meow? (Gary notices a string behind the scissors, cuts it, and a bucket falls to the ground with another clue in it) Gary. meow! (Sonic wakes up) Sonic: Huh? oh yeah, I’m still looking for a key. (Sonic speeds around again, Pearl reads the new clue) Pearl: Light a match underneath where this bucket was and something will he revealed to you. (Pearl lights another match, burns the carpet away, and pulls a small box out from underneath a wood panel; GreyBob opens the box in his room) GreyBob: What’s in here? (GreyBob pulls out a slip of paper with the numbers 69420 on it) GreyBob: Wow, how funny. (Cut to Steve and EB) EB: That was pretty good huh? Steve: Yeah Hahahaha. (Cut to Fred crawling around looking for something to enter the code into when he sees a laptop hidden underneath the table) Fred: Oh, this is a password! (Fred enters the password and a DVD ejects from the computer, with some writing on it) Fred: Put this into the TV. (Cut to Sonic still failing) Sonic: UGHHHHH WHY IS THIS SO FRIGGIN HARD?! (Cut to Gary putting the DVD in and watching it) EB: If you’re watching this, then you’re done! There was no key, never was. I just wanted to see who the smartest of you guys was. Also all of you were timed to see how fast it would take you to get to this DVD. (The doors open and everyone walks out) Sonic: My Head hurts. EB: Nice. Ok guys, so the winner was… Pearl! Pearl: OOOO! My first win! EB: Yeah, you beat Gary by only 3 seconds. You poser. (Cut to the table) Pearl: So first, I’m nominating Gary because he almost beat me. Gary: Meow! Pearl: Second, I’m nominating Spot, because honestly, these two could beat me in the end. EB: Well guys, go vote out either Gary or Spot! Category:Evicted! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Purple133